The Chained Wolf
by Avatar of Fenrir
Summary: What if the god Fenrir broke free of his chains? What if he met Percy Jackson? Set during 3rd book. Rated M to be safe. Could get bloody.
1. Chapter 1

AOF: Yo what up! This is Avatar of Fenrir formerly God of the Funky White Chicken. Ya changed my pen name. Reason I've been reading up on some norse mythology lately and I just found Fenrir to be generally awesome. Anyway I will update my other stories soon I just want to get this idea out of the way before I forget it. This is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover with some norse mythology. Just found myself thinking one day "hey what would the story be like if Fenrir broke free and desided to help out Percy?" So you got my current story idea. This takes place during the beginning of the third book in the Percy Jackson series. Will also contain some themes from Inuyasha but only abilities and apperences of Fenrir mostly because I really like how the show represents the demon dogs as they look more like deities then demons. I'm also giving Fenrir a certain sword that you will recognize if your a hard core Inuyasha fan plus it will have the abilities used by the other swords. Except for the resurrection part. Want to limit him in some way so he dosn't go around reviving everyone who ever died in the books. So without further ado let the story begin!

Fenrir: Avatar of Fenrir does not own anything from the Percy Jackson books nor does he own anything from norse mythology. Dude would be seriously old if he did.

Talking

_Thinking_

Lesser deity and monsters talking

**Major monsters, gods, and deities talking**

/

Chapter One: Return of the Wolf

It was snowing. Such weather was always welcomeing to the ancient creature walking amungst the falling crystals. He paused and gazed up at the sky, his golden eyes reflecting calm and slight joy. His shaggy silver hair shone in the moonlight as a broken chain dangled from his right wrist. He was finally free after millenium of inprisonment by the gods. As he smiled his long cannines potruded from his lips. When was the last time he was allowed full movement? How long had it been since he had swam in the ocean, or lounged unrestrained in the warm sunlight? How long had it been since he had felt the thrill of hunting? That was when his nose caught a scent. His pointed ears perked up as a sound came to him. His smile turned feral. He began to walk, then jog, before breaking out into a full out sprint, his form a mere blur to anything watching.

He had caught the sound and scent of battle.

/

Percy found himself regretting ever having heard of a monster. He was currently backed up to the edge of a cliff with two other children, a girl and a boy. His friends stood behind the manticore while the hunters of Artemis aprouched from the forest. This was all getting out of hand. While in normal cercumstances the reinforcments would have been a good things. However the helecoptor hovering behind him made this situation much worse. He watched as the goddess Artemis raised her hand, about to bring it down in the command for her hunters to fire their arrows regardless of the danger it presented to himself. Just as the goddess twitched to do the deed a new form entered the battlefeild.

There was no warning. One minute he wasn't there and the next he had appeared right next to the monsters head, right leg launching forward in an earthshattering kick that sent the manticore rocketing through the clearing before smashing through entire acers of trees before finally slowing to a stop almost a mile away from where he had previously been standing, head crushed as he desintigrated into golden dust. With a feral grin on his face the unknown man fell to the ground, landing expertly on his feet in an animalistic crouch. It was at this moment that the helecoptor opened fire on the newcomer. Turning to face the metal contraption, a snort of amusment escaped from him before he vanished into thin air, reapearing above the spinning blades of the flying device, the sword previously on his back now in his hand held above his head. He brought it down with a roar, yellow light fireing from the blade and tearing through the helecoptor like a hot knife through melted butter. He vanished again only to faze into excistance right in front of Percy, sword still in hand and a grin on his face. Opening his mouth the man spoke.

"Ya know its impolite to stare." Tearing his gaze away from the man's pointed teeth, Percy found he hadn't yet regained the ability to speak. That was when the goddess chose to speak.

"How dare you interfere in the hunt! Who do you think you are man!" The way she said man spoke of nothing but contempt. The effect was lost on the newcomer as he turned to look at her. The others in the clearing noted his apperence. He had long shaggy silver hair that fell into a spiked ponytail that went to the middle of his back. His iris were golden in color with his scelera pitch black, his pupil a catlike slit. For clothes he wore a grey furlined jacket with black cargo pants with black combat boots while fingerless gloves adorned his clawed hands. A black headband was wrapped around his head. A sword sheath rested diagonally on his back with the sword grasped in his hand. The sword itself was strang. It was long and strait with a ringed golden guard and a large dragon claw at the end of the hilt with a blue orb resting in its grip. As he breathed out a light mist occumpanied it having nothing to do with the cold in the air. He gazed over at the goddess as he sheathed his sword.

"The names Fenrir shrimp. And who the hell says you are the only one with the right to hunt?" Artemis bristled in anger, her hunters having the same expression on their faces. Percy could only wonder if the man before him was an idiot. He bearly caught Annebeth and Thalia's look of shock and confusion as they heard the name before their faces desolved into complete horror. Percy thought it was just from the fact that this Fenrir called a goddess a shrimp. One of the hunter's yells brought him back to the current conversation in front of him.

"Ye insolent man! Does thee know who thee has the privaledge of speaking with! This is the lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the moon! Thee will show her respect or thou will have an arrow in thine throat!" Fenrir mearly raised an eyebrow at the threat. A thought going through his head.

_'Goddess? This shrimp? And shes one to talk about respect! Does no one read about Norse mythology anymore? And whats with the mid evil speech?' _Thankfully one of the other girls not in a silver gown spoke. It was Thalia.

"Shut up you idiot! Do you have any idea who you are talking to! He could kill all of us with a wave of his hand!" Percy looked over at his friend in confusion.

"So is Fenrir also a greek god?" Annebeth smacked her forehead before responding.

"No seaweed brain. He's a god alright but not greek." At this point Fenrir's brow was twitching in annoyance.

_'Are they just going to stand here discussing me all day? All righty then time for a little introduction'_ The ancient deity coughed in his throat getting the attention of everyone present. With a wave of his hand the snow swirled about him, hiding his form. As suddenly as it happened the snow began to clear. In Fenrir's place was a massive silver wolf, a mane of fur streaching down from the base of his neck to his tail, the broken chain still fastoned around his right foreleg. His eyes were blood red with a slit pupil in the center. In the middle of his forehead grew a horn shaped like a lightning bolt. (Think of Sesshomaru's demon from except with the horn and wolf ears.) Opening his jaws the creature roared out.

"I am Fenrir! Devourer of gods! Spirit of winter! God of wolves and the son of Loki!" With this he transformed back into his human stage, hand raised in a wave. "Nice ta meet ya!"

/

AOF: Alright so thats chapter one. Dont worry the chapters will get much longer. Just a little preview of whats to come. Read and Review. Oh and I am currently looking for a good beta reader. If any of you are interested please contact me. Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar of Fenrir: Hey everyone decided to update my two current favorite stories but first to answer a question/mini rant. Fenrir is technically a god as he is the son of Loki who himself is a god. Therefore Fenrir meets the requirements. Half-god or full god is up to you. All I know is that he does have the blood of a god. I just have no idea what he is the god of. And yes Fenrir is supossed to devour Odin thus starting Ragnarok and if I am not mistaken he is also supposed to devour the sun or moon a lot like Apophis from egyptian mythology. However you have to keep something in mind. Fenrir is a wolf. And wolves eat meat. On top of that Fenrir was imprisoned by the Norse gods to prevent this. In my personal opinion if they had not done this and had instead treated Fenrir as a friend or even acuantence then this would not happen as he would have no desire to eat Odin. So basically they made the prophecy come true much like in the story of Odipus Rex. Now without further adue on with the story!

/

Silence greeted the wolf god's statement. Not one human, god, or various other immortal could think of a responce to the ancient creature before them. Only one thought went through Fenrir's head.

_'I wonder if I should have steak or chicken for dinner tonight. Or a small city. I'm not picky.' _Finally Annebeth broke the silence by bowing before Fenrir.

"Fenrir god of wolves please forgive us lowly humans for our mistake! I humbly beseech you not to devour us and we shall erect monuments in your name!" The poor girl had broken out into a cold sweat, fear taking over her form. Fenrir raised a silver eyebrow in responce before turning to see everyone around him seemed to hold a terrorfied or in the case of Artemis a hostile gaze. The great spirit sweat dropped in responce before looking back at the human groveling before him. Then he spoke.

"Devour you? You kiddin? You wouldn't even be a snack for me. It would take an entire city of you ants to satisfy me. As for the goddess why bother? I'm enjoying my freedom. I dont need your gods hunting me down just cuz I was hungry. I already get enough crap from my own people thank you very much." With this everyone seemed to relaxe before the huntresses returned to their hostile nature of men. The lead girl called over to Fenrir.

"Even if ye be some great wolf ye shall apologise to Lady Artemis for your disrespect or face our arrows!" Artemis layed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Thats enough Zoe. I do not need this mangy dog's pelt stinking up my tent anyway." Fenrir grew angry at that. And confused.

"I'm not sure wether to be insulted or thankful. And I'll have you know I am not mangy! My fur is the most luxurious of silver!" Everyone in the clearing found themselves face down on the ground at Fenrir's antics. Regaining her composure Artemis turned to Percy and his friends.

"Ignoring the dog you six should rest. I will allow you to take part in our camp for tonight." Fenrir clapped his hands at this.

"Sweet! I dont have to sleep on the ground tonight!" Artemis turned to the wolf god with a sneer.

"The offer wasn't extended to you beast!" Fenrir glared at this and pointed a clawed finger at Artemis.

"Fine! Who needs your damn camp! I'll build my own! With blackjack! And hookers!" With this he walked back into the woods while everyone shared a sweatdrop.

/

It was the morning after their meeting with the great wolf god and the group found themselves about to depart on Apolo's sun bus. The huntresses had been told to go to camp Halfblood with Percy and his friends. As Artemis was about to leave on her hunt a sudden voice made itself known.

"Whooooooo! Roadtrip!" Turning the group witnessed a silver blur leave the woods and flash into the bus before a head of shaggy silver hair poked itself out the window.

"Lets get this show on the road!" Fenrir shouted enthusiasticly to the group who found themselves with another sweatdrop while Apolo laughed. Artemis growled before pointing towards her most recent greatest enemy.

"Get down dog! Who said you may accompany my hunters!"

"I did! And I'm not a damn dog you fuckin shrimp!" Percy turned to his friends.

"I think all those years in captivity have knocked a screw loose." Luckily Fenrir was too busy shouting at Artemis to hear Percy. Apolo laughed again before turning to his sister.

"Dont you have a monster to hunt sis? Dont worry about a thing here. I'll make sure he stays away from your hunters" Artemis gave a bearly perseptible nod before bounding off into the forest. Apolo climbed onto the bus and turned to the group.

"Who wants to drive?" With that the bus was off, careening into the sky with the sounding of spinning tires and the screams of many children and the howl of a wolf.

/

Alright thats the chapter. I hope to get to more action soon. Until then adios.


End file.
